destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Destined Dynasty Warriors G.I.
Destined dynasty warriors General Information Races: - Espade - Vampire - Godzillian - Crysilis - Gardien - Human - Rujo -Hulkians -warewolf -Korevenus -Mutants -Demons -Hollows -Vastolorde A Human is a living being who lives in the Human World. Most beings who live in the Human World are Humans. A Human's body, like everything else in the Human World, is constructed out of a Soul, bound to it by the Chain of Fate. Humans are the opposite of the Hollow. The Espada was one of the four noble Race of DW's, and was also reputed to be one of the most powerful races, They are spicifically known for black hair and red eyes that where in herted from there Father there eyes are known to reveal powerful visual prowless. producing warriors that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Gardiens, they created a new race called Korevenus, but is now almost extinct after the events of the Espada&Gardien War. The Espadas descended from two upperclass Fiend Brothers, of the two sons of Cosmos and Choas. The elder brother inherited the Choa's "eyes", powerful mana and Healing factor energies. When it came time for the order to choose a successor, they questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The elder believed that power was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed courage was the way. The Order favoured the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hate. From this hate came what Vane calls the Curse of Hatred. From the younger son descended the Gardiens who would be the eternal rivals of the Espadas. However, the Espada suffered another more dangerous curse: KEYOFUSHIHANO (power is everything) that would drive there emotions to dispair. The Gardians was a group of Warriors that were the strongest, feared and most respected warriors above all other Races in the DW world during the war-torn era before the founding of the U'topiya. they mainley appear with blonde hair and blue eyes, those of black hair and blue eyes where the more attractive of the Race. Gaidens have wings that where inherted from there mothers power. they say those with wings where the most talented and has the ablity to tap into "unbinding light". Together with their rivals and distant relatives through a common ancestor the Espadas, they are responsible for contant seperation from the oceans. Maken the world what it is today.The Gardians descended from the younger of the two sons of the Cosmos and chaos who was born with the "body" of the Cosmos, inheriting there mother's life force, physical energy, and believed that courage was the key to bringing peace to the world. The order grew to favour the ideals of his younger son over those of his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, it was the younger of the two brothers that of Cosmos and Chaos's childern to name as the order successor. The elder brother, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Espadas would descend from the elder brother, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivalry between the Garidens and the Espadas. While undisputed, the Gariden's legendary rivalry with the Espada was taken advantage of by countries that hire their services. untill the Gardiens started idlizing them selves as gods and demanded to be worshiped.